Magical Time Crash
by Hogster
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione come across a mysterious blue box, who does it belong to, and what consequenses does it bring?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is only my second story!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

Harry found Ron and Hermione seated in the Great Hall, enjoying their breakfast. Taking an empty seat next to Ron, Harry groaned and grabbed a slice of toast from a platter in the centre of the table.

"What's up, mate" Ron asked, taking a swig of pumpkin juice and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his robes.

"Ron!" Hermione said, hitting him with the book she had been reading, "That's disgusting!"

Ignoring her, Ron kept his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood, that's all." Harry replied, "We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts first, and that means Umbridge."

Ron nodded darkly, "I know, but at least it will be over soon enough. At least we don't have it last. Then we'd have to wait all day for the class to come."

Still grumbling, Harry finished his breakfast, and the trio began to make their way out of the Great Hall, ignoring the glowering Slytherins as they went.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts class room was situated on the fifth floor, so it was quite a trek. Slowly, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed up the stairs, pacing themselves so they didn't get to the class before any of the other class mates. As they reached the third floor corridor, however, they stopped suddenly, hearing a large, audible crash to the door on their right.

"Come on," Ron said, beginning to walk again, "It's probably just some stupid first years carrying on."

Curiosity was getting the better of Harry though. He edged forwards, Hermione directly behind.

"Guys, we're going to be late." Ron stated.

"You sound as if you're anxious to get to class or something." Hermione said, stifling a laugh.

"Well, I'm surprised you're not." Ron replied.

" Ron, it's Umbridge! Surely-!" Hermione began, before getting cut off by Harry.

"Shhh!" He persisted, taking another step towards the door.

Just as he reached out a hand to open the door though, the door crashed opened on its own accord. The trio jumped backwards in shock. A blue box was situated in there, taking up all the space of the room, as it was only a broom cupboard.

Before Harry, Ron or Hermione had a chance to say or do anything, the door of the blue box opened and out stepped a man with messy brown hair sticking up in all directions, much like Harry's, a pinstriped suit complete with converses. He had an amazingly large grin plastered across his face too. After him came a woman, small and skinny, with dark hair and a pretty face.

"...I'm sorry, Martha, we must have crashed. I didn't know the system was going to fail, I'm not the one to blame!" The man finished, but on spotting the three students, he stopped and stared, as did the woman behind.

"What is it, Doctor?" She asked.

Harry watched as the man supposedly named 'Doctor' looked at Ron, Hermione and himself. The Doctor continued to smile, but on seeing Harry's famous scar set atop his head, the smile slid off his face like melting ice, and he gaped, mouth wide open, pointing at Harry.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The Doctor exclaimed loudly, grinning from ear to ear again.

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! This is only my second story, so reviews would be much appreciated!!! Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Thanks for reviewing!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

Harry was suddenly starting to become very confused. Why was the Doctor so stunned at meeting them, and how had he know all of their names?  
"What?" Harry asked the man, knowing perfectly well that he was staring at him because he'd seen his scar.

The Doctor didn't reply immediately, but turned to Ron, and then Hermione in turn, then gaped at all three of them.

" You're...you're..." He moved forwards and shook all of their hands, before recovering his composure and clearing his throat, " Martha, that's Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Martha opened her mouth and said, " It can't be! Doctor, is that possible?"

"Is what possible?" Hermione asked curiously, "And excuse me for asking, but how do you know our names?"

"Martha, I think we've crashed in Hogwarts!" The Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically, looking from left to right up the corridor.

"Doctor? How is that possible?" Martha asked desperately, taking the whole scene in as if it wasn't real.

"I don't know, but we're here aren't we! It won't matter anyway, let's just have a wee nosey!" The Doctor stated in return, sounding exited.

The Doctor bade the trio a quick wave, and then began to walk down the corridor in the direction Harry, Ron and Hermione had just come. When they were about five metres away, however, Harry began to chase after them.

"Wait," He called, "Come back!"

The Doctor and Martha stopped, slowly turning round to find Harry running up to them.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Well, even thought I already know, who are you?" The Doctor replied. Martha gave him a rough nudge, then he said, "Oh, that was rude, wasn't it?"

Martha nodded, intending him to apologise.

"I'm sorry, but with my most recent form, I'm naturally rude." He turned to Martha, "There, it that an acceptable apology?"

Martha didn't reply, assuming the statement to be a rhetorical question.

The Doctor grinned for the fourth time that day and said, "I'm sorry to be so rude, Harry, I really am. I'm the Doctor."

He held out his hand for Harry to shake, "And that's Martha. Martha Jones."

Harry shook the Doctor's hand, and then Martha's. After that, the Doctor turned to leave again, but the Hermione called, "Wait, what's your real name?"

"The Doctor." The Doctor repeated.

"It can't be just 'The Doctor'. You must have a proper name." Hermione concluded.

"No, really, my real name is 'The Doctor'. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Then he added cheekily, "It's great, isn't it. I find it very handy being brainy."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks."

Ron came up behind Hermione, "But where did you come from?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I travel through time, and Martha travels with me." The Doctor explained, "You know the thing that looks like a police box in that cupboard? Well, that's my ship, the TARDIS. We must have crashed here, and the TARDIS will have to get sorted, but we can do that later. Right now I want a look around."

He let out another cheeky grin, and with that, he and Martha disappeared round the corner, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione gaping at them as they went.

A/N: Thanks for reading!!! This is only my second fanfiction, so reviews would be much appreciated!!! Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I've not updated!!! Lots of homework :P Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 3

After appearing slightly late for Umbridge's class, and after Harry earned yet another detention apparently for his rudeness, although he hadn't been rude in the slightest, the class began. Well, it began as much as Umbridge was going to let it. A full hour of staring at a textbook really took out a lot of Ron and Harry, where as in Hermione's case, she just sat and stared at Umbridge with loathing eyes. Harry was vaguely aware of Ron's soft snoring next to him. Nudging him, but not managing to retrieve him from his realms of sleep, Harry gave up and returned to staring out of the window.

Just as Harry looked down at his watch to see how much of the period was left, he heard a familiar voice drifting through the window.

"This, Martha, is called a ledge, and I am going to attempt to climb across it." The Doctor's voice sounded cheery, and Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the top of the Doctor's messy brown hair appearing outside of the window.

"I'm quite aware of what it is, Doctor, and don't bother climbing across there, you'll fall!" Martha shrieked desperatly.

"Don't be silly, Martha," Harry heard the Doctor reply, " I am fully prepared for this, and I'm only a step away from the bridge."

At this point, many of Harry's classmates had turned to look out of the window. Well, everyone who wasn't either asleep, or too scared top draw attention to themselves.

The viewers watched as the Doctor's head suddenly became visible through the window, and he squinted through the glass.

"Oh, Martha! I can see Harry! Hi, Harry!" The Doctor yelled through the thin pane, waving in Harry's direction.

Evenrytone then turned to stare at Harry, who had reluctantly held up a hand as a sign of greeting and then turned away.

As he did so, Harry heard the Doctor cry out, clearly having lost his footing, and next the Doctor's face had completely vanished from view.

* * *

After classes, Harry quickly made his way to the Great Hall for a hurried dinner, and then he beagn to slowly walk up to Umbridge's office, a place where he had now become a frequent visitor. On his way, he wondered what the fate had been for the man who had fallen off of the ledge earlier that day. He hoped that the Doctor was alright, but it had been on the fifth floor, so Harry wasn't so sure.

As he made his way along the third floor corridor, Harry stopped at the cupboard where the Doctor had first apeared and put his ear to the door, trying to see if he could hear the Doctor or his companion. On hearing nothing, Harry carried on walking, hoping he wasn't going to earn himself another detention for appearing slightly late.

Umbridge sat behind her desk, as she usually did when Harry entered.

Smiling her toad like smile, she said, "Good evening, Mr Potter. Sit."

Harry sat down on the tall straight-backed chair he had recently christened his own.

Collecting the sharp pointed quill, Harry began this evening's torture, etching the words 'I must not tell lies' into the skin on the back of his hand yet again. The cut opened up quickly this time and began to bleed profusely. Harry ignored his smarting hand and continued to write the statement on the piece of parchment, not even watching as the words worked their way deeper and deeper into his skin.

Hours passed, and the darkness protruded through the windows. Harry didn't stop writing though. He didn't want Umbridge to show satisfaction, so on he wrote, not letting a single sound escape his lips.

Just when Harry was sure it was past midnight, Umbridge stopped him and asked to see his hand. On viewing the bloody mess, Umbridge smiled widely and dismissed him.

After leaving, Harry took out the book he had used in Umbridge's class previously that day and ripped out a few pages to wipe the blood off of his hand. He didn't know what Hermione would have about his actions, but the way Harry saw it, anything to do with Umbridge needed to be ruined.

As he walked along the fourth floor and mad his way onto the third, curiosity began to take over again. When he reached the door which had held the Doctor's spaceship, to his delight, he found the door to be open, allowing him to view the small blue box. Harry assumed it must be a very small ship, and had no idea how both the Doctor and his companion manged to fit inside. It must be very cramped.

While Harry pondered, the door suddenly threw itself open, and to Harry's utter surpriser, there stood the Doctor beaming down at him, with nothing to prove he had fallen from a great height except a bandaged arm in a sling.

"Harry!" The Doctor stated enthusiastically, "What are you doing up so late?"

"Detention," Harry mumbled in reply, "Are you ok? I saw you fall earlier."

"Oh, yes, I'm as right as rain! We-ell, just slightly tender." He indicated to his arm.

Harry nodded in reply.

"It's lucky I had Martha there with me. She's training to be a doctor, so that was handy." The Doctor explained, "Ah well, it's only a break or two, they'll mend soon enough.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey, she could mend your arm in a heartbeat."

"Nah, it's ok, I mend quicker than a normal person." The Doctor stated, then he smiled and added, "And it gives me an excuse to hang around here a little longer!"

Just as Harry smiled back, a cat slinked around the dark corridor and up to Harry. As soon as she saw him, she began to meaw loudly, as if beckoning for someone.

The Doctor grimaced, "Do you have many cats here? It's just, I'm not really a cat person."

Harry gulped, " It's Filch's cat, Mrs Norris! She's calling for Filch, and it's after curfew!" He paused then asked, "Do you mind if I come in until they're gone?"

"No, of course not!" The Doctor replied happily, "Come aboard, young Harry!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter4 now!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

Harry quickly scrambled into the ship, and the Doctor closed the door with his good arm. As soon as Harry was inside, he casped loudly.

"it's bigger on the inside!" He stated in awe.

"Yup!" The Doctor replied happily.

From the outside of the ship, the blue police box just looked like a blue police box, but from the inside, it was completely different on the inside. Harry was expecting it to be a tiny, cramped caustraphobic place, but it wasn't. It was massive. Harry was standing in a large console room, but he could see corridors branching off in different directions. It was amazing.

"Usually people expect it to be tiny, but it's actually reletively sizable." The Doctor explained.

"Reletively sizable?" Harry repeated, "It's massive!"

The Doctor grinned, "Yeah."

"So, where's Martha?" Harry asked conversationally.

"She went to look for my sonic. I think I dropped it when I fell."

"What's a 'sonic'?" Harry asked curiously.

The Doctor gasped, then said, "Oh, sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know. It's a Sonic Screwdriver. Basically, it can open any lock, mechanical or electronic, and it can also be used to repair things, or used as a weapon."

"So it's sort of like a wand then?" Harry questioned.

"In some aspects yes," The Doctor replied, "But in some aspects no."

Harry just nodded and turned away. It was at that point were the Doctor spotted Harry's hand.

"Harry, your hand's bleeding!" He stated shocked, pointing at Harry's hand.

"Oh, I...I know." Harry replied, trying to pull the sleeve of his jumper over the cut.

"Let me see it." The Doctor asked curiously, walking closer to Harry.

"No," Harry replied, moving back, "It's just a scratch."

"I won't tell anyone," The Doctor promised, "I'm good at keeping secrets."

Harry pondered for a moment, and then, knowing that the Doctor would find out one way or the other, held out his hand to show the Doctor the words which were etched into his skin.

The Doctor took Harry's hand with his good one and gazed at the words, before gulping and looking away. Harry noticed that he looked slightly paler.

"Who's detention?"

"I can tell you." Harry replied quietly.

"Who's detention?" The Doctor repeated slightly louder, "I won't tell. You have my word."

Harry gulped, "Umbridge's."

The Doctor nodded, "Was that the one that was taking you when I fell of the ledge?"

Harry nodded.

"I knew she looked like a bad hat!" He Doctor then stated.

There was silence for a moment, then the Doctor said, "Come with me."

He began to walk round the large console in the centre, and then down one of the corridors. Apprehensively, Harry followed. They walked for about two minutes in silence, before the Doctor stopped in front of a door. Opening the door, he and Harry entered to reveal a medical bay. The Doctor walked over to one of the cupboards and pilled out some antiseptic wipes and a bandage.

"Come over here, Harry." The Doctor said kindly.

Harry moved over and sat on the chair the Doctor had indicated for him to take.

The Doctor grumbled and pulled of the sling he was wearing so he could try and use both of his hands, but to Harry it looked painful, and the Doctor get grimacing every few minutes.

"Blimey, this is difficult with one hand." The Doctor stated, trying to open the packet of antiseptic wipes, "Ah well, I guess it was my own fault.

Harry leaned down to help him, knowing that the Doctor had gotten the wipes and bandage for his hand.

"Doctor, you don't have to, I mean, it's just a cut." Harry mumbled.

"It could be more than just a cut, Harry. You never know. That woman could be working for the other side,and there could be a trace or something in that quill which she can use against you." The Doctor explained seriously, "And, not to mention, it is actually quite a bad wound."

Harry hadn't thought about it like that. Maybe the Doctor was right.

" Oh, and you didn't want anyone to see it. If I had my sonic right now, I could have scanned your hand to see if it had any traces from the quill, or I could have tried, but as it is, my sonic is still missing." The Doctor sighed, "If I don't find it, I'll have to make a new one. Ah well, as I've already said, it's my own doing."

"What were you doing on the ledge earlier anyway?" Harry asked as the Doctor began to wrap the bandage round Harry's hand one-handed.

" Well, I told you earlier that I'm a time traveller, didn't I? Normally, Martha and I travel to different time zones and stuff through a vortex. When the TARDIS was flying this time, there was a hole in the vortex and we fell through it and crashed here. Sort of like when you crash into a parrallel world, only slightly different." The Doctor told him, securing the bandage and standing up to lean agaist a nearby cabinet, "The hile was created for a reason, and we wanted to know why. So when Martha and I were looking around the school, we heard teachers talking about an unwanted teacher, that Umbridge woman, and Martha and I went to investigate. That's why I was standing on the ledge. I was trying to find that teacher."

Harry nodded in understanding, "So something to do with Umbridge created that hole in the vortex?"

"Not necessarily, but I think she had something to do with it, and also, if she's torturing students, she's not right in the head."

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well," The Doctor replied, "There's not much we can do yet, but I'm going to try my best to get rid of that woman, now that I know what she's done." He paused and then said, "And do you know what I need Harry?"

Harry shook his head and then looked up into the Doctor's expectant eyes, which were shininng with anticipation.

"I need three students who are brave daring and ready for trouble." The Doctor stated, "Do you know where I can find any?" He added sarcastically.

Harry grinned in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 5

Martha returned in the ten minutes following with no sign of the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

The Doctor looked slightly annoyed, before saying, "Ah well, I'll just have to make a new one then."

Harry stood up, expecting that he had overstayed his visit.

"Are you leaving already?" The Doctor asked, slightly crestfallen.

"It is nearly two in the morning, Doctor." Martha confirmed, "Harry has classes in the morning."

Harry nodded, then said, "Thanks for everything. I'll keep my eyes open for that 'sonic' thing."

"Ok, thanks, Harry." Doctor said, then he added, "And you're welcome to come in any time."

Harry nodded again in thanks and made his way back through to the console room and out into the cupboard. Then, he began to make his way cautiously back to Gryffindor Tower, in the hope that he wouldn't meet anyone on his way.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor sighed gruffly and sat down on the captain's chair, leaning his head heavily against the head rest.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Martha asked, leaning against the console opposite.

The Doctor shrugged, "Just can't stand torture methods."

"What?" Martha asked, sounding confused.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." The Doctor murmered, "I'll tell you later."

Martha wanted to know now, but she didn't push on. The Doctor didn't look up to it at the moment.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"Sore. It's throbbinf fit to burst, but otherwise, just a nuisanse." The Doctor replied, resting the cast on the chair.

"Let's see if the cast set properly." Martha moved over to him and inspected his arm, then gave a nod of approval, "It's fine."

"It shouldn't be on for too long," The Doctor explained, "i heal quickly, it'll be off in a few days at maximum."

Martha shrugged, "I wouldn't be so sure, Doctor, you fell from a high height, and the bones broke quite badly. I'd say two weeks for you, minimum."

"Don't be stupid, Martha. I'm a Time Lord. I'll be fine in a few days!" The Doctor said, turning round and trying to suprese a grimace.

Martha smiled, then said, "Right, mister, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired," The Doctor moaned, not looking Martha in the face.

"You're an injured soldier, therefore, you need rest. C'mon, bed."

Reluctantly, the Doctor stood up and made his way to his room without any more protesting.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating!!! Thanks for viewing!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 6

The following morning, Martha could be found, knocking impatiently on the Doctor's door.

"Doctor, if you aren't in the kitchen in ten minutes, I'm going to leave without you!" Martha called.

She heard a grumble from a bleary Doctor, and accepting it as a positive reply, Martha left him to get ready. The Doctor appeared a quarter of an hour later, bleary eyed and tousle haired. Martha forced herself to keep a straight face at the sight before her. The Doctor looked as f he'd barely slept a wink.

He grumpily sat down and hit his broken arm off of the table, as if he was trying to break the cast off, only resulting the evidence of acheness in his pain stricken eyes . He lent back in his chair and bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying out, not looking Martha in the eye.

"That was silly, wasn't it." Martha said quietly, placing a steaming mug of tea in front of the Doctor.

"Martha, I barely slept a wink last night, my arm was throbbing so much!" The Doctor complained.

"Well, at least you said Time Lords don't need much sleep." Martha replied brightly, sitting back down across the table from him.

"They do if they're healing." The Doctor grumbled darkly.

Martha stifled yet another giggle. She decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"So, Doctor, what are we going to do today?"

The Doctor shrugged, then said, "Well, I want to find out more about this Umbridge woman."

Martha inclined her head, then said, "I thought you'd read the books! You should know what the woman is like."

The Doctor looked at Martha, then stated, "Martha, sometimes the character doesn't stay true to the book. They sometimes get a bit carried away."

"How do you know this?" Martha asked curiously, "Have you ever travelled into a book world before?"

"Well, sort of, a long time ago, but that was different. I know because, Martha, were we ever in a Harry Potter book?"

Martha shook her head.

"Exactly, so that means that we've changed history, well sort of. No little boy or girl, or anyone for that matter will ever know we were here, because the author never wrote us in the book, but it doesn't mean that the characters in the book have lost the memory of meeting us. Harry will always remember us, well, as long as his mind doesn't get wiped, or anything like that." The Doctor explained, "basically, for the people who read the books, the ending of the book can't be changed, but the reality could."

"Really?" Martha asked curiously.

The Doctor nodded, "It's possible that the ending of the Harry Potter books may not have ended that way, but only a very slim possibility."

"That would annoy me if that were true." Martha concluded firmly.

"That's why it's good that no human, well except you, knows that. Otherwise, everyone would be wanting to know the real ending."

Martha nodded again in understanding, "I see."

The Doctor and Martha sat in thought for a moment, both falling into the deep realms of accepted wisdom. The Doctor collected some breakfast, and he and his companion ate in silence, still contemplating. When they had finished, however, the doctor smiled over at Martha.

"You know, I think I'll go and sit in one of Umbridge's classes. First I'll go and find young Harry and see when he's next in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

He made to stand up, but Martha stopped him.

"Wait, Doctor, I thought we were going to lie low here. We don't want people finding out about us."

The doctor ginned, "Don't worry, Martha, I'll keep my ingenuity under control."

Martha laughed then asked, "But Doctor, how will you be able to get in the class? Surely she won't just let anyone in."

The Doctor inhaled a breath then said, "You're really smart, Martha, but sometimes you don't think before you speak." He paused, then said, "I'll use the physic paper of course!"

A/N: Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Top of Form 1

A/N: Thanks for viewing!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 7

The Doctor left the TARDIS and walked down the corridor, trying to lay low in the shadows. He was surprised at how few people there were walking around the castle. It wasn't that early in the morning, and he had expected the numerous corridors to be packed. Clearly, he was mistaken. He kept his eyes peeled for Harry, but didn't seem to find him. He checked as many places as possible, but with no success.  
Just as he was beginning to give up though, Hermione appeared from one of the teacher's offices, laden with a stack of books and looking quite eager. She spotted the Doctor walking by just ahead, and allowed herself to run up next to him.

"Doctor!" She said, slightly breathless, "You're OK!"

The Doctor smiled at her and nodded, "Only a broken arm, nothing more." He paused, before saying, "So, what's that you've got there?"

He indicated to the many books piled in Hermione's arms.

"Oh, I went to see if I could get extra books for background reading in Charms! It's O.W.L. year, and I need to pass these exams." She explained, pulling her bag higher up on her shoulder to prevent it from falling off.

The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"So, did you manage to fix your TARDIS?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not yet." The Doctor replied, "But I'm working on it. Have to wait for the arm to mend first though."

Hermione nodded, "I didn't think about that."

The Doctor hesitated, then decided to just jump straight in and ask, "So, you wouldn't happen to have that Umbridge woman today, would you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, then she nodded, "I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he gave her the job. To be perfectly honest, she can't teach." She concluded firmly.

The Doctor shrugged, "I thought I might just come and see exactly what she's up to. What period do you have her?"

"Oh, that's a great idea, we need someone to prove she's useless, and mean! We have her third. I know, during break, Ron, Harry and I will come and meet you at the TARDIS, then we can show you the way to her class! This is going to be brilliant. If there's one thing I hate, it's her." Hermione stated energetically.

The Doctor nodded yet again, trying to take in everything Hermione was saying, "OK, so meet me at break. Wait, when is break?"

"Eleven O'clock."

"OK, just knock on the TARDIS door and I'll come."

Hermione inclined her head, waved good-bye and bustled away down the corridor with her books. The Doctor watched her go, a grin lighting his face.

Well, he thought, Hermione is definitely true to her character!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the delay!!! I've been studying for exams, but I promise I'll update as much as possible!!!

Chapter 8

At eleven o'clock, as promised, Hermione, Ron and Harry could be found standing just outside the cupboard which held the TARDIS. Ron was moving forwards to open the door, ready to knock on the TARDIS door, when the cupboard opened and the Doctor appeared on his own accord.

"Hello again!" The Doctor stated cheerily, grinning at the three Gryffindors, "Perfect timing."

Ron had his mouth open wide, looking from the Doctor to the cupboard several times, before fixing the Doctor with a curious stare.

"Hang on, how did you know we were out here? We only just got here, and we hadn't even had a chance to knock!"

"Oh, it's OK, my security shields told me you were standing outside. Don't worry, I'm not psycic or anything." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, good!" Ron heaved a sigh, "I think we get enough from Trewlaney, I wouldn't want you to act the way she does." Ron shuddered, "Seers freak me out.

The Doctor laughed, then said, "Not all seers are freaky. I met the first ever seer, and they seemed relatively normal. We-ell, as normal as seers are, that is."

Ron raised his eyebrows and turned to Hermione and Harry, who were both grinning at the Doctor.

"I once read in Hogwarts; A History, that-!" Hermione began keenly, but she was cut of by Ron.

"Not now, Hermione! I'm sure the Doctor is very keen to hear your story, but we have to get going." Ron complained, then he turned to the Doctor and whispered behind his hand, "Girls!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, then grinned, clearly enjoying the trio's friendly and understanding relationship. He knew if he'd said that about Martha, or Rose, he wouldn't have only gotten slapped by their mothers, but probably from them as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, saying, "Boys!" under her breath, so that it was barely audible at all. The Doctor heard it though, but kept quiet. He decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"So," He started, "Are we off then?"

Hermione nodded and turned to lead the way up the corridor, but then Harry spoke.

"Is Martha not coming?" He asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "She said she might, but she hasn't appeared yet. She'll probably meet us up there."

"Does she know the way?" Hermione asked, turning round.

"Yeah, she had a wee nosey earlier." The Doctor confirmed, starting to walk, Ron and Harry falling into step next to him.

"So," Ron said as they began to climb the staircase leading to the fourth floor, "What happened to your arm?"

The Doctor grinned, "I had a small accident when I was spying on Umbridge yesterday."

"When?"

Harry laughed, " While you were slowly drooling over your textbook." He informed.

"I was?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Yep." Hermione stated, still walking slightly in front, "Snoring as well, I might add."

Ron's ears began to redden, "Oh," He whispered, then he complained, "I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do." Hermione replied firmly.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't!"

As the pair continued to bicker, Harry and the Doctor swapped humoured glances. Ron and Hermione continued to bicker all the way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and only stopped when they spotted Umbridge standing, small and proud in the doorway, wearing a set of ludicrously flowery robes, complete with her usual frilly, pink cardigan. It was strange that someone looking so silly could actually be a so frightening in reality.

As they stopped in front of her, Umbridge let out one of her stupid little coughs and began to look the Doctor up and down suspiciously. The Doctor could tell that she was wondering who he was, and as her beady little eyes fell on the Doctor's arm, she quickly stated, "I'm sorry, but the Hospital Wing is on the side of the school."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, but I'm actually here to see you, presuming you're Professor Umbridge, that it?" The Doctor replied confidently.

"I am."

"Well, I've been assigned to sit at the back of the classroom and take some notes if you don't mind." The Doctor then stated. He could see Harry, Ron and Hermione smirking out of the corner of his eye."

"Who assigned you?" Umbridge asked, gulping nervously, "I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and I would know if I was being assessed today." She said firmly.

The Doctor quickly put his hand in his pocked and pulled out the psychic paper, "Oh, sorry, I should have said, I have ID right here. There you are."

He held up the psychic paper, so it was directly level with Umbridge's eyes. As soon as she had read what lay upon the paper, however, she visibly paled.

"Oh, I didn't realize! I'm terribly sorry, do come in!" She squeaked, stepping to the side to let him enter.

As he walked in, he heard Harry say, "What's that?"

"Psychic paper," The Doctor whispered, making sure they were definitely out of Umbridge's earshot, "Creates a false identity for me so that I can get in anywhere."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Who did it say you were?"

"Says I'm Godric Gryffindor, apparently."

Harry gaped, "But...but he's been dead for thousands of years!"

"Hey, you can have ghosts around here, can't you!"

A/N: What did you think? Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 9

The Doctor sat down at the back of the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione taking the seats nearest him. As everyone jostled into the class, they all threw confused glances at the Doctor, before taking there seats.

Umbridge stood at the front of the classroom, clearly shaking from head to foot. This seemed to humour the class, as they were all smiling for once.

"Good morning children," Professor Umbridge stuttered, "Today we-."

She was cut off by the Doctor, who raised his uninjured arm over his head.

"Yes, sir, is there a problem?" She asked, evidently trying to sound kind.

The Doctor shook his head, and then said, "No, I just wanted to ask you a few questions if that's alright."

Umbridge gulped, and then said, "Could you not ask me these questions after I have the class settled and working?"

The Doctor shook his head again, "Not really, you see, it involves the students. We-ell, permitting they want to answer that is."

Umbridge watched as the whole class laughed, and the Doctor grinned like a maniac, showing off his bright, white teeth.

Umbridge nodded for the Doctor to go on, and so he did.

"OK, first things first, full name please?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." Umbridge replied.

"OK, job?" He then asked.

"Hogwarts High Inquisitor." Umbridge stated.

"Assigned by?"

"Cornelius Fudge."

"Right-oh, that's fine. You can continue now." The Doctor waved a hand to show that he was finished.

Umbridge cleared her throat and turned back to the grinning class, saying, "Right, today children, we are-."

She was cut off again, but this time by a tentative knock at the door.

Umbridge sighed, then called, "Come in."

The door slowly opened, and Martha poked her head around the door. She looked round the classroom, spotted the Doctor, and smiled.

"Hi, um...Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Oh, sorry Martha. Professor, this is Martha. She's my accompaniment."

Martha entered the class and walked down the aisle in between the desks and up to the Doctor.

Leaning against the empty desk at the back, Martha waited as the Doctor beckoned Umbridge to start yet again.

"Right, for the-." Umbridge began, but was cut off for the last time by the Doctor.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I forgot to ask, and it's quite urgent. Could Martha have a word with you outside?"

Umbridge hesitated, but not wanting to disappoint the legendary Godic Gryffindor, she nodded. Martha winked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, then left, closing the door just after Umbridge.

"Right!" The Doctor jumped up, "Time for some answers!"

He walked up to the front of the class and grinned at the occupants happily.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 10

The Doctor grinned across the class. He was glad to see that the occupants seemed to be glad about seeing the back of Umbridge. They were all smiling and laughing happily, obviously enjoying Umbridge's nervous attitude.

"Right-o." The Doctor said loudly, taking a seat on Umbridge's desk, "Down to business."

The class silenced immediately and looked up at the Doctor.

"To begin with, I'm the Doctor." He grinned, "Right, so we're going to have a little chat. Umbridge won't tell anyone of this, so you're safe, don't worry." He paused and looked around the class again, before saying, "So, firstly, can anyone tell me, can Umbridge actually teach?" 

There was instantly an uproar. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff students all agreed that Umbridge was useless, where as the Slytherins disagreed.

The Doctor waved his hands for silence, and the students quietened, well, everyone except one.

Draco Malfoy got to his feet and glared towards the Doctor, "And why should we talk behind Umbridge's back? She clearly has more right to be here than you. Who are you anyway? Just someone who's come for a wee nosey?"

At that, Ron jumped up, yelling, "Shut your face, Malfoy! No one cares what you think!"

A large number of the class laughed as Malfoy raised his nose in the air and began to blush slightly.

"I'm going to get Professor Snape! He'll sort you out!" Malfoy moved from behind his desk and began to make his way to the door, the rest of the Slytherins following in his wake.

"Right," The Doctor smiled again, "Now that the opposing argument has gone, we can tackle on. So, Dean Thomas, how about you? Do you like Umbridge?"

Dean looked so shocked at the Doctor knowing his name, he practically gaped at him, "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I'm clever." The Doctor replied simply, "So, what do you think of Umbridge, Dean?"

"She can't teach. She's only here to keep an eye on Dumbledore for the minister." Dean said, his statement confirmed by many nods from the other students.

Hermione put her hand up and the Doctor nodded for her to speak.

"Umbridge is trying to get rid of Dumbledore so that she can take of Hogwarts, and she won't listen to any of us." She explained, "She called Harry a liar."

Many of the class' occupants shifted uneasily in their seats. It was clear to the Doctor that some of them still didn't believe Harry's story about Volemort's return. Should he get involved and tell them that Harry was telling the truth? Maybe he should wait until after their conversation. He didn't want people to go against him already if he took sides.

He just gave Hermione a nod of thanks and turned back to the class before saying, "I must add also, that she uses torture methods for some of her detentions, which I most certainly don't agree with."

He saw Harry's eyes widen. He'd promised Harry that he wouldn't tell anyone about Umbridge's detentions, but he hadn't mentioned Harry, and no one seemed to notice Harry's reaction.

"Yeah, Lee Jordan told us that she made him write lines with his own blood!" Seamus Finnigan told the Doctor.

"The only way we're going to get her out of the school is by all working together." The Doctor explained.

To his surprise, Neville Longbottom stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. He ignored the giggles and looking determined, he loudly said, "Dumbledore's Army."

"What?" The Doctor questioned.

"Dumbledore's Army." Parvati Patil chipped in, "It's the club we've made to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing we're learning nothing from Umbridge."

"Yeah," Padma Patil piped up, "Harry takes it. He teaches us."

"How many students are part of this club, Harry?" The Doctor called down the class to Harry, who was still sitting quietly in his chair.

"Quite a lot. About thirty I think." He called back.

"So, Harry teaches you lot, and Umbridge doesn't know?" The Doctor then questioned.

"She's suspected something," Hermione stated, "But she hasn't got any evidence, so she can't stop us." 

The Doctor practically beamed, "You lot are_ brilliant_!"

At this point, Harry stood up and looked up at the Doctor. All eyes were on him as he cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "We've made a club to defend ourselves, and we've created a rebellion, but there's only one problem." He paused for a moment, as the silence held in the room, "The problem is that we're only kids, nobody's going to listen to us. One piece of evidence, and we all get expelled."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Doctor didn't say anything, believing that Harry wasn't finished.

"And do you know what we need?" Harry smiled, "We need a Doctor!"

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for viewing!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 11

Later on that evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione could be found walking down from the library, where they had only just managed to finish another of Snape's horribly difficult essays. It was almost curfew, and although Hermione had finished the essay about and hour and a half before the boys, she had decided to stay and help, after being thoroughly convinced by Ron that if she left them to do the hard task themselves, she would find them still there the next morning.

There wasn't very many people about now, and the sky was clear and dark. The glowing lamps set across the courtyard cast a warm and welcoming glow towards the trio as they entered it. There was no one around, and Harry was glad of it. For the remainder of the day, practically the whole school, apart from the Slytherins, had been coming up to him asking him questions about the Doctor and his companion. It was really starting to annoy him, as he knew little more than the rest of the school.

Just as Hermione made to open the large oak door leading into the Entrance Hall, Harry stopped, something in the gutter of the roof covering the corridor that went around the full perimeter of the courtyard. Moving closer to get a closer look, Harry craned his neck to find that he had spotter a strange device which he had never seen in his life before.

"Harry, come on. If we don't hurry up, we'll miss curfew." Hermione called.

"Hang on, I think I've found something." Harry replied, "Look at that."

He pointed at the device which was still wedged in the gutter.

Ron and Hermione moved closer to look at, then swapping curious glances.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, confusion written all over her face.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."

Grabbing one of the four stone benches situated in the courtyard, Harry roughly pushed it in front of where the device was and stood on it, managing to grab the metal contraption, as it was just in his reach and no more.

Jumping back down, the trio looked down upon the appliance. Harry turned it over in his fingers, looking as closely at it as he could in the dim night's light. The contraption looked to made of metal, sort of like a metal wand. There was a button on the side, but Harry didn't dare press it, as he wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he did.

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked Hermione, knowing that she was likely to have the answer.

"I'm…I'm not entirely sure." Hermione replied quietly, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Ron stated, "It looks like one of those things my Dad has in his shed. You know how he loves muggle stuff. It's called a twist driver or something.""Do you mean a screwdriver, Ron?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that."

Harry didn't speak. He was thinking about what the Doctor had told him the evening before. He remembered that he had said about dropping something when he had fallen from the ledge.

Looking up, Harry saw that the ledge the Doctor had been standing on was directly above them. Could this be the thing he was looking for?

"Wait a minute, last night when I was talking to the Doctor he said that he had dropped something when he fell from that ledge up there." Harry explained, "Maybe this is what he was talking about. He called it his…his sonic."

Hermione checked her watch, before saying, " We've got ten minutes. I doubt we'd have time to go and ask him. Can it wait till morning?"

"Don't be silly, Hermione!" Harry replied, "I own an invisibility cloak!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione scrambled down the third floor corridor, all squashed under Harry's invisibility cloak. Standing out side the cupboard, they waited, hoping that the Doctor would know of their presence like he had earlier.

After a moment or so, the cupboard door opened, and Martha stood, curiously looking from left to right up the corridor. Just as she was wondering if the shields in the TARDIS were down because there seemed to be no one there, Harry pulled off the cloak.

He was surprised that Martha barely even gasped at their sudden appearance, but then again, she travelled with the Doctor, and from what Harry had learned so far, the Doctor was full of surprises.

"Ah," she voiced, "Invisibility cloak! Cool!"

"Could we please come in for a minute?" Harry asked, "We've got something to show the Doctor."

"Sure." Martha replied, and stood to the side to let them into the TARDIS.

Hermione was shocked at the size of the place when they entered, but Ron wasn't.

"It's just a simple enlargement charm, Hermione. Remember, like the tents at the Quidditch World Cup last year."

It sounded odd for Ron to be explaining to Hermione about magic. Usually it was the other way round.

The Doctor was standing at the other side of the console in the console room, looking at a screen curiously. Harry walked over to him, and he turned to smile at him.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, "Ron! Hermione!"

"We found this in the courtyard," Harry said, handing the Doctor the metal device," Is that what you were looking for?"

The Doctor's grin widened, if that was possible.

"My sonic! Thanks guys, I'm lost without it!" The Doctor yelled cheerily, then he turned to Martha, "Look, Martha, they found it!"

"I can see that, Doctor." Martha replied, trying to suppress a giggle, "Where did you find it?""Harry saw it on the gutter of the roof covering the corridor in the courtyard." Ron explained, his ears reddening, "Um…it wasn't very visible.""Yeah, I didn't look there." Martha replied, "Next time, I'll remember to check the gutters."The Doctor turned his head back to the screen for a moment, clicked some buttons, then turned back to the three Gryffindors.

"So, when is the next Dumbledore's Army meeting?""We thought maybe tomorrow at seven in the Room of Requirement." Hermione told him, "We could take you there if you want, and you can come too Martha.""Yeah ok, sounds fun." Martha stated happily.

"Right, so I'll see you all at quarter to seven then!" The Doctor cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We really have to go now, it's after curfew." Hermione then said.

"Alright, I'll see you in…" The Doctor consulted his watch, "Twenty-one hours then!"

As the three Gryffindors left the TARDIS, making their way back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione let out a hushed giggle.

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, one thing's for sure, Ron, you have a crush on Martha!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been studying for my exams!!! Now that they're almost over though, I can write again!!! Yay!!!**

**Chapter 12**

At quarter to seven the following evening, the small party of five could be found traipsing along the third floor corridor on their way to the Room of Requirement.

"So," Martha whispered, "Where is this room?"

"On the seventh floor." Ron replied instantly, his ears reddening immediately.

"Right, so not _too_ far then?" Martha then asked.

Ron shook his head, "Just a couple of floors away."

The Doctor walked in step with Harry and Hermione, Ron and Martha situated just behind. He had his hands stuffed roughly in his suit pockets, and despite Martha's continuous warning, he had removed the cast from his arm. Although the bones hadn't completely healed, and the arm was still extremely tender to touch, he had refused to wear the itchy plaster any longer and had successfully disposed of it.

He chewed his lip thoughtfully, not really watching where he was being taken. He still couldn't completely understand why the vortex had caused the TARDIS to crash here, and it was annoying him. Yes, Umbridge was here, but that couldn't be the only reason. In the book, Umbridge had been there and he hadn't appeared, so there must be reason too, and it was pestering him.

"Is you're arm better?" Harry asked, "That was quick, did you go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I just took the cast off."

"But isn't it still broken?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The Doctor shrugged, "A bit, but I heal fast. It'll be fine in a few days. It's just a bit sensitive at the moment."

"He wouldn't listen to me." Martha added indignantly, "I told him not to take the cast off, but does he listen to me? No."

"Oh, come on, Martha, look, it's as good as new." The Doctor waved his arm about, but really wished he hadn't. Only Harry saw his grimace though.

Martha didn't reply, but still looked annoyed. They walked up quite a few flights of stairs in silence, and soon, they found themselves standing in front of a bare wall.

"Oh, I know this part." The Doctor whispered, "Walk three times from left to right in front of the wall, wishing there was a room you could fight against Umbridge in."

The three Gryffindors gaped at him.

"How did you know that?" Ron questioned, clearly astounded.

"I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor replied, producing another one of his contagious grins.

After successfully managing to get into the Room of Requirement, the Doctor and Martha stood in the back corner while other students appeared and began to congregate in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After everyone was present and seated, Harry spoke.

"Right, well, this evening, the Doctor and Martha have joined us, and we're going to learn how to produce Patronus'."

There was a murmur of excitement from the listening group, and many heads were turned to see the two guests in the corner, who waved in greeting.

"Ok, so, to produce a Patronus, you have to recall the happiest memory you can think of. A strong one." Harry explained, "So, once you have got your memory, you have to recite 'expecto patronum'. If your memory is strong, you're patronus will appear strong too."

As everyone stood up and began to recite the words, Martha and the Doctor stood at the back, enjoying themselves immensely. They weren't alone for long though, for after a few minutes, two identical grinning faces appeared in front of them, their flaming red hair causing them to stand out easily from the crowd.

"You're the Doctor!" One of the twins exclaimed, "George, he's the Doctor!"

The other twin nodded, looking just as enthusiastic as the first and shook the Doctor's uninjured hand excitedly, "Boy, it's great to meet you!"

The Doctor grinned as he shook both of the twins hands before saying, "And you're Fred and George Weasley."

"Fred, the Doctor knows our _names_!" George cried.

"We heard about your great triumph over Umbridge." Fred explained, "Mate, you're amazing!"

"And who's the pretty lady?" George asked, causing Martha to blush terribly.

"George, that's Martha!" Fred explained.

"I know, I was just saying she was pretty!"

"No, you quite clearly said-!" Fred began, but he was cut off by Ron who had appeared behind the twins.

"Guys, leave them alone! Stop annoying them!" He stated, trying to pull the twins away from the Doctor and Martha, who were enjoying the conversation.

"We were just congratulating the Doctor and Martha, goodness Ron, you're tense." Fred laughed.

At that moment a girl, obviously a Weasley due to her family's resemblance, appeared at the scene.

"I can see there's a family gathering going on and I wasn't invited." She stated, folding arms. It was evident that she had a similar sense of humour as the twins, where as Ron didn't.

"Well, technically, Ginny, it isn't a full family gathering, because Mum and Dad aren't here, and neither is Bill, or Charlie, or Great Aunt Muriel, or-." George voiced, but was cut of when Ginny held out a hand to stop him.

"Right, right, I get it, and you forgot about Percy. You even mentioned Great Aunt Muriel before you mentioned him!"

"We don't think of H.B. Percy as a brother anymore." Fred stated indignantly.

"The H.B. originally meant head boy, but Fred and George changed it to mean humongous bighead." Ron explained quietly to the two adults, who began to laugh.

"Ginny, this is the Doctor and Martha." George told his younger sister.

"I'm aware of this, George." Ginny stated, patting her brother on the shoulder, before turning to the Time Lord and his companion, "What you did to Umbridge was great. I actually think she was embarrassed!"

"Yeah, even greater than her expression every time someone uses one of our Puking Pastilles or Fainting Fancies, _or_ Nose Bleed Nougats, or-." George was cut off yet again but this time by Ron.

"Guys, I'm sure Martha and the Doctor don't want to know about you're Skiving Snack boxes!"

Ron said Martha's name with such sensitivity, that it was clear he had a soft spot for her.

"Oooh, Ron fancies Martha!" Ginny proclaimed quietly into the twins' ears.

Fred and George turned to Ron and put their arms around his shoulders before stating quietly in unison, "No such chance, mate."

Ron's ears began to redden again terribly.

"Have we missed something here?" Martha asked curiously. Only she seemed oblivious to the matter, as the Doctor was grinning from ear to ear, obviously having caught on.

Ron stamped on George's foot to prevent him from saying anything.

"Now Ron, violence is not the answer. Mum says it's not ok to hit!" George stated, gingerly testing his foot.

"And they call it brotherly love!" Fred then voiced, frowning down upon Ron, then he turned to George, "Since when have you ever listened to Mum?"

Harry and Hermione had suddenly appeared, looking confusedly round the small group.

"Why is everyone standing over here? " Hermione asked.

"Well, you see," George began, "We came over to congratulate the Doctor and Martha, and then Ron appeared to tell us to stop annoying them, and then Ginny appeared, thinking we had had a family gathering without her, and then we started to discuss Percy and then Ron's crush on-!" Ron stamped on his foot again.

"Blimey!" George yelled, "I should be getting used to this!"

Suddenly, they heard scampering feet, and looking down, Harry saw Dobby the house elf, looking very frightened.

"Hello, Dobby." Harry greeted, but Dobby just pulled his cloak nervously.

"Harry Potter, sir, you've been found! The Umbridge woman has found you, and she's coming up here with lots of big metal boxes."

"Metal boxes?" The Doctor frowned, standing straighter, "What do you mean?"

Before Dobby could speak again, there was a loud crash and the wall began to crack abruptly.

"She's here!" Dobby whimpered, hiding behind Harry.

Harry moved nearer the crack as every one else moved further away. The Crack deepened, and suddenly, the Doctor moved forward and out of instinct, pulled Harry to the ground as the rubble split into a million pieces and shot across the room, forming a large hole in the wall.

Harry and the Doctor stood up, and the Doctor, having fallen on his broken arm, let out a yelp of pain. Martha moved forwards and quickly began to inspect his arm, but the Doctor was looking straight forwards through the hole in the wall.

Many people let out gasps of fright, for there, standing visibly through the hole in the wall, was Umbridge, sneering at them, along with Filch and the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, including Malfoy, who wore an expression of evil contentment, but that wasn't all. Flanked on either side of Umbridge was, as Dobby had called them, 'metal boxes', but the Doctor knew they weren't.

His expression changed from anger and pain to complete loathing, the ache in his arm forgotten. It was as if he was lost in a world of his own, and now he knew exactly why the vortex had caused his ship to crash in Hogwarts. How could they _always_ survive while he suffered?

"Doctor," Harry whispered, rousing him from his emotional thoughts, "What are those things."

The Doctor glared at the creatures, along with Umbridge, for a moment before he spat, "They're Daleks!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**A/N: Que the Doctor Who music!!! It's a cliff-hanger!!! What do you think? If you have any ideas, I'll take them into account. Please review!!! The more reviews I get, the quicker I write!!! Thanks!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! The next chapter is up, so you don't have to wait any longer!!!**

**Chapter 13**

"Doc-tor!"

The mechanical voice echoed out through the lengthily room, the sound ricocheting off the stone wall walls like an energetic bouncy ball.

"How does it know your name?" Harry whispered, looking intimidated, but determined.

"Oh, yes, I am a very well-known rival to the Daleks." The Doctor explained, taking a large step nearer the Daleks and Umbridge. The Daleks slid forwards, pushing large quantities of rubble in front of them as they did so.

"It's the Doc-tor!" Another Dalek produced shrilly, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"What are they doing?" Hermione called, looking from one Dalek to the next, watching as they raised what looked like a toilet plunger towards the large group of students, including the Doctor and Martha.

"I've just got one word for all of you!" The Doctor called towards the frightened group behind him, not taking his eyes away from the Daleks, "RUN!"

All of the students automatically began to flee, and as they did so, the Inquisitorial Squad began to chase after them. Well, every student except Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I told you to run!" The Doctor yelled, "You don't know what these creatures are capable of!"

"No," Harry called back, you need us, you said so yourself!"

"I meant to get rid of Umbridge, not against the Daleks!" The Doctor shouted, pulling the three teenagers and Martha behind a particularly large piece of rubble as two Daleks shot at them, causing the rubble to disintegrate into billions of tiny little pieces.

"What do we do?" Martha moaned, watching the Daleks begin to circle around the small group.

"Do the only thing we can do," The Doctor replied speedily, "Run!"

With that, he thrust Harry, Ron and Hermione through a tiny gap between the quick-approaching Daleks and they sprinted out of the hole in the wall, which was now deprived of everyone except Umbridge, hearing the continuous shriek of the Daleks yelling, "Exterminate!", and the deadly shots missing them by millimetres.

"Martha, take them and go to the TARDIS! I'll try to hold them off!" The Doctor stated, turning round to face the Daleks, then jumping behind a statue as another shot fired in his direction.

"Not a chance, you're coming with us!" Martha retorted, "They'll kill you, come on!"

"They're here for me, and I'll be able to hold them off longer!"

"Why would they be here for you? They weren't in Manhattan because of you!" Martha shouted over the crashing of fallen statues hitting the ground.

"No, but that's why we crashed here! They caused the hole to open up in the vortex!"

The group continued to sprint, running down the stairs four at a time. By the time they reached the third floor corridors, the sound of the Daleks had disappeared, apart from a few bangs and crashes emitting above.

"Daleks can't climb stairs!" The Doctor explained, running to the front and pulling his TARDIS key from his suit pockets, "That should hold them off for a bit, but not for long. I found out at the Battle of Canary Wharf…with…with Rose, Daleks can fly now! They'll manage to fly between floors. Quick!"

He thrust the TARDIS' door open and pushed the three Gryffindors and Martha inside, before entering and slamming the door behind him. He ran around the console and pulled the screen closer to him, before looking up towards the three teenagers, who stood nervously at the opposite side of the console.

"Right, why would the Daleks come here in the first place? Why would they be here?"

Everyone stayed silent. The Doctor ran his hand through his messy brown hair, causing it to stick up even more.

"Daleks want to take over the Universe, but what would cause them to come here? Yes, I'm here, but that's too obvious, too simple, and what's to say they weren't here before me?"

"But, Doctor," Martha voiced, "You just said a minute ago that they were here because of you."

"I thought they were, but they can't be. If they were here for me, they wouldn't have waited that long to come and find me, would they? We've been here for quite a few days no, and the Daleks have had lots of chances to come and kill me."

"But what are Daleks?" Hermione asked.

"They're a race who fought against my people in the Great Time War." The Doctor said quietly.

"If they fought against your people, can't you just…I don't know, contact your people and get them to come and defeat them." Ron asked loudly, "I mean, do you have any fireplaces? You could use Floo Powder. They'd be here in no time!"

The Doctor looked down at the screen and didn't answer immediately. Martha bit her lip. The conversation of the Time War never mixed well with the Doctor, and she knew how sensitive he felt about the situation. She remembered how he had spoke of his planet with such sadness and emotion after she had refused to leave New New York without getting some answers out of him. Slowly she moved round the console nearer him.

Ron could see he had said something wrong, but before he got a chance to retaliate, the Doctor spoke in a croaky voice.

"They're…they're gone. All of them."

Ron's ears reddened _again_, and he muttered a quiet apology.

Pretending there hadn't been any disruption at all, the Doctor looked down at the computer and murmured, "Think, think, _think_…"

There was yet another silence, and then suddenly, the Doctor stood up straight with an exasperated expression on his face, slapping himself hard on the forehead and yelling, "Of course!"

"What?" Harry asked, "What is it?"

"How could I be so thick? They're here to get witches and wizards!"

"What?" The three students asked.

The Doctor turned to Martha, then said, "Martha, remember in Manhattan, when the Daleks tried to humanize themselves using the people from Hooverville, and the Gamma radiation?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. What's that got to do with witches and wizards though?"

"I got in the way of the lightening strike though, so the people from Hooverville had some Time Lord genetics mixed with the Dalek ones, but the humans weren't strong enough. They wouldn't obey the Daleks, remember? Now they've come back for witches and wizards because they think they're stronger than just plain humans, or muggles, in their case." He explained, indicating to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Realization dawned on Martha's face, "What do we do?"

"Well, Daleks are smart, but just a little bit obvious. It might be more of a struggle to change witches and wizards into humanized Daleks, but they'll manage anyway." He turned to the trio, who were wearing very confused expressions, "Where would the students go to get away from Umbridge?" He questioned.

"Their common rooms probably." Hermione replied.

"Are they secure?" The Doctor then asked.

"Well, you can only get in if you know the password." Harry explained.

"That will hold them up a little longer." He paused, "Right, I'll have to go out and get the students then."

"All of them?" Ron asked.

The Doctor nodded, "What else can I do? The Daleks are deadly, and I'm not having anyone else dead. Not one person."

"Let's go then." Martha said, standing up straighter and getting ready to leave.

"No, you're staying here with them." He said, pointing to the Gryffindors.

"What?" Martha retorted, "Not a chance, I'm coming with you!"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "No, Martha, it's too dangerous. If they hit you, you're gone. I told you, I'm not having anymore deaths, and, at least I stand a chance if I get shot."

Martha shook her head, and Ron said, "How do you have any more chance?"

The Doctor just nodded his head, emitting a sad smile, before saying firmly to the TARDIS' occupants, "Stay here!"

After that, the four people present were left watching him leave with determination.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!!! Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I write!!! Thanks!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 14**

The Doctor sprinted down the corridor, jumping behind a statue as a Dalek skidded past. He let out a deep breath and moved out to run up some stairs. Just as he was about to somehow manoeuvre around another statue and between a Dalek, he felt someone prod him in the back.

Sure that he had been caught, he slowly turned round, but was surprised to find Harry standing behind him.

"No, no, no…I told you to stay in the TARDIS! If something happens to you-!"

The Doctor was cut off when Harry spoke over him.

"Look, I've been through worse than this! I thought you'd need some help, you don't even know where the common rooms are."

The Doctor contemplated this, before he sighed in defeat.

"All right, but I'll go first and check that the coast is clear."

"Doctor, there's no need," Harry explained, "I've got this."

As he spoke, he held up a very old-looking and tattered piece of parchment. At first it appeared blank, but as Harry muttered a few inaudible words, ink surfaced through the parchment, as if it had just returned from being momentarily absorbed.

"The Marauder's Map!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"How did you know what it is?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm very clever." The Doctor managed to state, despite the situation they had found themselves in.

"I usually carry it around with me now," Harry explained, "I want to keep an eye on Umbridge."

"Wise." The Doctor replied, then said, "You know, I'd really like to hear the rest of this story, but I'm sure it can wait until we're not getting hunted down by Daleks. Let's go."

He began to run northwards, but no sooner had he run five steps, Harry called him back.

"Doctor," He whispered desperately, "Doctor, it's this way!"

He pointed in the opposite direction from the one the Doctor had intended to take.

"I knew that!" The Doctor retaliated, before starting of in the correct direction.

The pair began to run towards the Gryffindor common room, making sure that there were no Daleks slinking behind statues, or present at all. With only one minor collision with the metal alien, the Doctor and Harry managed to successfully get up to the floor on which the common room was situated, and soon found themselves standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She stated dramatically, her voice ringing through the quiet hall.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" Harry replied confidently, but when the Fat Lady merely shook her head, he practically gaped at her.

"What do you mean? That's the password!" He cried indignantly, pushing heavily against the tapestry.

"Nope," She stated simply, "The password changed at eight o'clock this evening."

Harry let out an annoyed growl and then yelled, "This an emergency! We need in."

"Not without a password, you don't." She raised her nose in the air and said no more.

"Right, do we have a plan B?" Harry asked turning to the Doctor.

"I think we have to resolve this situation before we move to the next plan." The Doctor replied quietly.

Slightly confused, Harry turned to find what the Doctor had spotted, and there, slowly and powerfully making it's way up the corridor was a Dalek.

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I will update again soon. I promise! If you have any suggestions or concerns, I'd love to hear from you, and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and Jamie (You know who you are) I mentioned you! Just like I said I would!**

Chapter 15

"What do we do now?" Harry asked, moving back slightly as the Dalek advanced.

"Um…well, we run!" The Doctor replied, pushing Harry in front of him. They began to run back down the hall, but as they got near the end of the corridor, another Dalek appeared around the corridor, trapping them between the two enemies.

"What now?" Harry then questioned.

"Well, we…we appear to be stuck." The Doctor voiced, then he muttered, so only Harry could hear, "Just let me do the talking. I'm good with words."

Harry nodded, and then the Doctor whispered again.

"When I give you the signal, run as fast as you can. I'll hold them up."

"They'll kill you! Why do I have more right to leave than you do?" Harry murmured in reply.

"Actually, I have a much better chance than you do, and I'll explain later if we survive, now, don't speak and just stand there. Don't draw attention to yourself!"

The Daleks had now reached the pair, and one stood behind, while the other stood in front.

"It is the Doc-tor!" One of the Daleks shrieked, moving even closer, if that was possible.

"Hello." The Doctor replied dismally, making it plain that he wasn't glad to see them, "Who is it this time? Dalek Jest, Dalek Thay? Hmm?"

"I am Dalek Caan!" The Dalek responded.

"And I am Dalek Secc!" The other Dalek voiced.

"Dalek Secc? You can't be, he died at the Battle of Canary Wharf!" The Doctor frowned.

"That is what is believed happened to me, but when the void opened, I returened." The Daleks annoying voice ricocheted off the stone walls, causing a deadly echo to occur.

"So, the Cult of Skaro has returned, but there's more than four of you! Where did the rest of you come from?"

"The Void has opened again!"

The Doctor gaped, "But that…that's impossible, how can it have opened again?"

Then suddenly it hit him. He was in Hogwarts, with Harry Potter. Who had just returened in Harry Potter's world? Voldemort. Although Umbridge had appeared with the Daleks, what was to say that Voldemort hadn't actually put and Imperious curse on her?

"Ah, I get it, and that's why you were out looking for us then with the rest of the crew, right Dalek Secc. You're not the leader anymore, are you? And although you believe Daleks are supreme, you have found someone more superior to yourselves, and you know it." The Doctor exclaimed, "It all makes sense now. You haven't had orders to get me, you've got orders to get Harry! So, because you appeared in Hogwarts, the power from you lot took hold of my ship and pulled me through the hole in the void which you created and caused us to crash in Hogwarts!"

The Doctor had now started to pace back and forwards, barely even noting that he was cornered by two Daleks.

"Our master is supreme, as are we!" Dalek Caan remarked.

"Right, so your master, Voldemort-!" He was cut off as the Daleks protested.

"You don't have the power to voice our master's name!" Cried Dalek Secc.

"Oh, you think not, do you? Well, you're wrong! So, as I was saying, Baldy Voldy needed your assistance to get into Hogwarts and capture Harry, oh, and he put Umbridge under an Imperious curse for aid. You agreed to capture Harry, but you also knew you could get something out of it too. You wanted witches and wizards to become humanized Daleks because you believed them stronger. Am I right, or am I right?"

"We take orders from no one." voiced Dalek Caan, "We are just returning the favour to our Master."

"Wait," Harry whispered to the Doctor, "How did they get into the school? It's protected with lots of charms and stuff."

"The charms wouldn't affect Daleks. They're from a different universe all together. You're power won't work on them."

The Doctor looked from one Dalek to the other, then spoke again.

"So, you had your plan ready, and the help from Umbridge, but there was one small problem you hadn't realized. You weren't expecting me, were you? Now, I know exactly what you're going to do." He paused, more for effect than for anything else, "You came for Harry, but you've known me for hundreds of years; same man, new face. So, I know you as well, and you've been out to get the last of the Time Lords for years. Right so I might as well say the words for you, as you're going to try and capture the both of us aren't you?"

"You know us too well, Doc-tor!" Dalek Secc confirmed.

"So, before I say the most desired words, I just want to know, if the void has opened again, where are the Cybermen?"

"Cybermen?" Harry whispered curiously, but the Doctor shushed him.

"They have taken over the Ministry of Magic." Dalek Caan said, "And once and for all, we have taken over the world!"

"But it's not yours to take!" The Doctor yelled, his voice rising dramatically from his recently calm state, "This world belongs to witches and wizards, and I can safely say that you are neither! This isn't even your universe! Just because your world has gone, it doesn't mean you can take over someone else's!"

"The Oncoming Storm has spoken!" Dalek Secc stated, his voice having almost a mocking tone to it, "But you're words are meaningless, Doc-tor!"

"I guess there's no changing you then." The Doctor said, with the sound of defeat. Harry was shocked that the Doctor had given up so easily, but then he spotted the Doctor's subtle wink in his direction.

"So, now's the time to say those most destined words." The Doctor sighed, raising his hands up in front of him and rolling his eyes, "Alright, here goes. We surrender."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! As you know, reviews make me happy, and they make me write faster! Thanks! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This isn't late…I swear!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Heather (You know who you are!)**

**Chapter 16**

The Doctor and Harry were taken along many floors, the Daleks taking them to the required destination. Harry didn't dare speak a word throughout the entire duration of the journey, but in the Doctor's case, it was a completely different story. He just _couldn't _hold his tongue! One minute he was talking about the weather, the next, he was chattering away about the potassium content contained in bananas.

The pair were taken down two floors and along to the end of the fifth floor corridor, where Umbridge's office was situated.

"Oh great, back to the old toad." The Doctor stated in mock glee, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he entered the office.

The minute they were inside, they were invaded by a swarm of Slytherins, who took hold of both Harry and the Doctor roughly.

"Hey, watch it! That arm's fragile!" The Doctor complained, grimacing, but the Slytherin boy didn't loosen his grip on his arm.

"Ah, so the Inquisitorial Squad are in on this too then." The Doctor said rhetorically, not bothering to struggle and looking straight at the small group of Daleks positioned in the doorway.

"That we are." Draco Malfoy stated as he appeared behind the Daleks, "Look who's winning now Potter." He smirked as Harry struggled in Crabbe's grip.

"You can't do this, Malfoy!" Harry cried, "Wait until Dumbledore finds out! Then we'll be the laughing ones!"

Malfoy laughed evilly, glaring at Harry with as much hatred as was humanely possible, "Nice try, Potter, but you're not going to win as easily as that. Dumbledore's gone."

Harry's eyes widened, "Gone where?"

"Well, when the Ministry learned about you're little army, they believed Dumbledore to be behind it, and so, Dumbledore left the school before the Ministry could arrest him, meaning that the Daleks were free to enter."

"So, practically you believe that a few school kids flanked by Daleks are going to take over the entire wizarding world without a fair fight."

" Even if we did have a fight, our side would still win!" Draco spat.

"We-ll," The Doctor began, "I'm not so sure about that."

"How?" Draco smirked, "What does your side have that our side doesn't."

The Doctor grinned, "They have me."

At this, there was an instant uproar of laughing from the group of Slytherins.

"And, what's so special about you?" Draco asked when he had caught his breath.

"We-ll, I'm very clever."

This just caused more laughter. That didn't dissuade the Doctor, however, who continued to grin like a maniac.

"Well, lets see how you like this." Draco stated, and with a nod of his head, the two Slytherins holding Harry and the Doctor took out some handcuffs and chained them to a railing on the wall.

After doing so, the Daleks moved out of the room, followed by the other Slytherins. Now only Draco was left in the room.

"Enjoy your victory." He stated sarcastically, before slamming the door and retreating down the corridor. As soon as his footsteps were out of the Doctor and Harry's hearing range, Harry began to struggle against the strong bond securing one of his wrists to the railing on the wall.

"Now what do we do?" He complained, continuing to struggle.

"Well, doing that isn't going to get you anything except a broken wrist." The Doctor replied coldly, sitting down on the floor and letting out a small yelp of pain, "It's just my luck that they tie my bad arm to the rail, isn't it."

Harry stopped trying to break free and sat down next to the Doctor, "So, what do we do?" He repeated calmly, letting out a sigh.

"You don't happen to have your wand on you, do you?" The Doctor asked half heartedly.

Harry shook his head sadly, "It got knocked out of my hand when you pushed me down in the Room of Requirement. It's probably in one million different pieces by now."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor mumbled.

"It's not your fault. If you hadn't pushed me down, I would be dead right now."

There was a long silence following that statement, before Harry spoke again.

"Wait, do you have your Sonic Screwdriver. That would get us out of these handcuffs, wouldn't it?"

The Doctor put is free hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, but the smile that had recently plagued his face at the thought of the Sonic Screwdriver fell as he shook his head.

"It's gone." He said hoarsely, "I must have dropped it somewhere."

Harry let out another sigh, which was followed by another silence.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." The Doctor stated cheerily, "There's always a way., and on the bright side, my arms gone completely numb."

"Why is that a good thing?" Harry asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "It's not sore anymore.

Harry nodded, but was still slightly confused.

"Right," The Doctor said firmly, "Now's the time to draw up a battle plan."

**A/N: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It's nearly summer, so I'll be updating more often :P**

**Chapter 17**

Three hours later, Harry and the Doctor could still be found stuck in Umbridge's office. They had been trying to think of a plan for the best of those hours, but hadn't come up with anything whatsoever. Their best hope was that Martha, Ron and Hermione came looking for them.

"Doctor," Harry said into the long silence, "I was wanting to ask you something."

"Ask away." The Doctor murmured. His arm was beginning to ache, causing him to drift off slightly.

"Well, I was wondering, when you say, Time Lord, does that mean you can go anywhere at any time?"

The Doctor nodded, " Well, except for parallel universes and stuff. Usually it's not possible to get there at all, but occasionally it happens.

"Does...does that mean..." Harry gulped, "Does that mean you can travel into the past?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Anywhere in the past?"

"Yes."

"Doctor, does that mean...that you could go back fourteen years?"

The Doctor nodded yet again, "Yeah, easy. Why, what happened fourteen years ago?"

Before Harry had a chance to reply, however, the Doctor's eyes widened and he turned to see Harry's hopeful face looking back at him.

"No, Harry, I couldn't." He replied seriously.

"But...please, Doctor, please." Harry pleaded, "I'll do anything. If we ever get out of here, I promise, I'll do anything!"

The Doctor looked sadly over at Harry, but he couldn't look him directly in the eye, "I'm sorry, Harry!"

"But, Doctor, you don't know what it's like!" Harry yelled, "Growing up without any parents!"

"Harry, if I could do something, then I would, but I can't."

"Hang on, you have a time machine, and you can travel absolutely anywhere imaginable, but you can't take five minutes to go back and save my parents? I bet you've never lost anyone! Ever!"

The Doctor stayed silent and looked away, scared in case Harry saw the look in his eyes. It took a few minutes for Harry to recover, but when he did, he spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry, I...I just want to see them again."

The Doctor nodded sadly, but didn't reply. Harry had a bad feeling about what he had said.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled again.

There was another long silence, but then the Doctor finally spoke.

"I know exactly how you feel, Harry. When you miss someone so much that it actually hurts. All you really want to do is go back and save them, but you know it's not truly possible. You even sometimes wish it was you that had died instead of them, so that they can live on."

This left an even more uncomfortable silence. It took quite a while for either of them to speak, but finally, Harry found his voice.

"You've lost people too then? Your parents?"

The Doctor turned to look at Harry, and Harry was sure he spotted a tear lingering in the corner of his eye.

"Everyone. I lost everyone. My parents, my wife, my kids...everyone. The last Great Time war took everything. My species is completely washed out, all except me. My planet, Gallifrey, it's gone too. We were fighting the Daleks, and they won. I took the TARDIS and left, and ever since, I've been alone, we-ll except from a few companions I've had travelling around with me."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The Doctor shook his head, "Don't be, I know how you feel. I had this...companion. Her name was...Rose. She was great, but one day there was a battle. The Battle of Canary Wharf, and the Daleks and Cybermen were there, and there was this...this rift to a parallel world." The Doctor paused, then said, "Rose wanted to stay with me, but in the end, she ended up getting sucked into the parallel universe with her family. I got to see her once again. In fact, I burned an entire sun just to say...goodbye."

Now Harry could definitely see traces of tears on the Doctor's face, but he stayed silent.

"I only had a few minutes to talk, and before I got a chance to say that I...I loved her, the time had run out."

The Doctor didn't speak again, but Harry thought he looked a bit better. It looked as if he had been wanting to get this story off of his chest for a long time.

"Martha's been great though. Couldn't thank her enough." The Doctor added seriously, "It hurts to ponder on the past, that's why I haven't told anyone this."

Harry nodded again. It was clear that the Doctor had a lot more on his chest that he hadn't voiced, but Harry knew what it felt like, and didn't say any more.

"Ah, well," The Doctor voiced, "Returning to his usual manner, " Life goes on."

**A/N: It's a bit depressing isn't it! Well, hopefully that's the sad bit over. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18 now here! Heather happy? (Inside Joke) :P**

**Chapter 18**

As the evening progressed into night, an uncomfortable silence drew on. The darkness seemed to intensify through the window with every single minute, and the Doctor was continue to drift off. He realized that he hadn't actually slept properly for weeks, and that was about normal for a Time lord, but now, he could safely say he was tired.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his sleepy reverie by the sound of buzzing from the opposite side of the door.

"Doctor, someone's opening the door!" Harry suddenly said loudly, standing up from his position on the floor and moving as closely to the door as was humanly possible when being held to a rail by handcuffs.

"I know, just shush a minute. We're not certain it's help yet."

The Doctor needn't have worried, however, because as soon as the door opened, two identical faces peeked round the door and grinned sneakily.

"Found them." They said in unison.

Fred and George moved into the room and closed the door carefully behind them.

"How did you k now we were here?" Harry asked, smiling for the first time in the last few hours.

"I had a hunch." Fred jested.

"No, I did." George protested.

"George, it was quite clearly me."

"No, I originally said-!"

The Doctor held up his free hand up to stop the bickering, before saying, "Look, it doesn't matter which one of you found us. What matters is that you _did_ find us."

There was a pause where both twins nodded importantly.

"I would ask you where you found my sonic screwdriver from, but now isn't the time. Can you just get these handcuffs off of us."

"Took us a while to get that door open." George said as he pressed the sonic screwdriver against the handcuff around Harry's wrist, " Strange contraption this is. Never seen anything like it."

Soon the twins managed to burn through the chain securing both of the prisoners, but they couldn't manage to get the actual handcuff off either Harry or the Doctor's wrist.

"Deadlock seal. Blimey the Daleks are getting smart." The Doctor stated, jumping up with a newly found energy, "How did you two get here without being seen?"

"The halls were empty. No Inquisitorial Squad, and no Daleks." Fred explained as the small group made their way into the corridor, "George and I thought we'd just take a risk, but we were lucky. They must have left."

The Doctor shook his head, "Dalek's never just leave. They're planning something, and I need to know where they are." He paused as they cautiously turned the corner and found themselves in another deserted corridor, "I'll take you all back to the TARDIS, and then I'll go and find them. I'm not having any deaths. Not this time."

"I want to come with you." Harry replied instantly.

The Doctor shook his head at the exact same time as the twins said, "No, Harry." 

"It's too dangerous. I told you, no deaths. I can't risk your life." The Doctor voiced, not looking at Harry.

"Why not?" Harry persisted, "Why don't you care about your own life? If you go against them with no one there and die, we're going to end up coming to look for you, then they'll be deaths. Lots of deaths." Harry glared, "That's what will end up happening."

The Doctor shook his head, "It doesn't work like that. I'm different. I'm a Time Lord. I've got...let's say that I have allowances."

"So do I!" Harry complained, "I'm the Boy who Lived, remember?"

The Doctor ignored him and peeked round the next corner to check the corridor.

"It's empty, come on."

The Twins began to follow the Doctor, but halfway down the corridor, the trio turned to find Harry still standing at the top of the corridor.

"Harry this isn't time for mucking around!" The Doctor said angrily, "Come on!"

"No. If those things are working for Voldemort, I want to fight. Voldemort killed my parents!"

"I know, but can we leave this argument for the TARDIS? Honestly, you can yell and scream all you want as soon as we're in the TARDIS. Now, come on!"

Harry shook his head again, and just as he turned round to make his way back down the corridor the group had just come, Fred and George approached him from behind and began to drag him down the corridor.

"Let go of me!" Harry yelled, squirming in their grip.

"You know, Harry," George stated grinning, "You really are as light as you look."

With that, the twins continued to drag Harry down the corridor and the two flights of stairs, back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor reached the TARDIS first and roughly pushed the key into the lock.

The minute the door creaked open, he was bombarded by Martha who pulled him into a desperate hug.

"Doctor!" Her muffled voice emerged, "I thought you were dead! You've been gone for hours!"

"I know, we got captured." The Doctor replied, "But we're OK now. Look, I'll explain everything when we're all inside."

He held the door open and the twins let go of Harry and walked past the Doctor inside the TARDIS, but as soon as Harry was free, he began to run back up the corridor. The Doctor rolled his eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told Martha, and with that he began to chase Harry up the corridor and round the corner.

Harry stopped when he was a few floors up, waiting fro the Doctor to catch up. When the Doctor did reach the corridor, he stopped halfway, leaning over and trying to catch his breath.

"Blimey, those stairs are a killer!" He voiced, not taking his eyes off Harry, "Come back to the TARDIS, Harry, we'll talk there."

Harry shook his head, "No, I want to talk here."

He took a deep breath, but as he began to start his next sentence, the Doctor caught something coming around the corridor behind Harry. As Harry had his back to the Dalek, he wasn't aware of it as it edged forwards, but the Doctor was.

His eyes went wide, and Harry stopped mid-sentence as the Doctor yelled "NOOOOOOOO!"

Before anyone could do anything, the Dalek let out the deadly call, "Exterminate!"

With that, Harry was shot and his entire body ignited with vibrant blue light. It was so bright that the Doctor could actually see all of his bones. When the shot was over, Harry stayed still for a moment, and then, he crumpled to the ground. 

A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :P


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

The Doctor ran forwards and crouched by Harry's body.

"You didn't have to kill him!" The Doctor yelled at the Dalek.

"He is not necessary!" The Dalek shrieked, "We only need the Doc-tor!"

"Well, you're not getting him!" The Doctor shouted, standing up, so he was positioned directly in front of the Dalek, "I won't come with you, so just kill me! Kill me now!"

He stepped over Harry's body and advanced on the Dalek. The Dalek shot at the Doctor, but not directly at him. The shot was aimed to his left, so it hit his side by an inch and made him double over and fall to the ground.

"This isn't the end, Doc-tor!" The Dalek screeched, and with that, he disappeared soundlessly, as if he'd never been there. The only evidence was the prone figure next to the Doctor.

With difficulty, the Doctor crawled over to Harry's side and began to shake him.

"Harry, wake up. Wake up!"

Harry didn't move.

The Doctor let out a yelp of pain as he began to sit up and his side burned painfully. He took a slow calming breath, and then trying to ignore the pain, he stood up and half dragged, half carried Harry up the hallway and round the corner, stumbling with nearly every step.

On reaching the TARDIS, the Doctor roughly pushed the door open and practically fell onto the ramp, making sure not to hurt Harry in the process. He could hear people around him, gasps, cries, but he just lay there, exhausted.

"Doctor, Doctor?" Martha called, and carefully she turned him onto his back, making sure that he didn't fall on top of Harry.

"Take...take...Harry...MedBay." Was all the Doctor could muster, before he let his head fall back onto the grating.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Fred and George lifted Harry up and began to go through the TARDIS to find the desired room. The Doctor knew that the TARDIS would lead them to the right place.

Slowly he began to sit up, Hermione helping him at one side and Martha at the other. Ron had disappeared with the twins.

"What happened to Harry?" Hermione asked at once, a desperate look cast across her features.

"He...he was shot by a Dalek. I couldn't do anything. Everything happened so fast!" The Doctor stated, groaning as he clutched his side.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and the Doctor could see tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

"No, don't cry, I...I think he's still alive. Nobody can survive a Dalek shot, but he has. Does...does that mean, he really is the...the..." The Doctor said no more, mostly because of spoilers.

"And what happened to you?" Martha asked, carefully opening his suit jacket to check for blood stains.

"I...I got shot too, but it wasn't enough to kill me. It just hit me and no more. That's the least of our worries right now, help me up."

Trying to prevent the pain in his side as much as possible, Martha and Hermione carefully pulled the Doctor to his feet and began to manoeuvre him to the MedBay.

Harry had been placed on a bed by the time the three others reached the room. The Doctor moved forwards as quickly as he could, checking Harry over.

After ten minutes of examining, he fell into a chair and sighed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked, taking in Harry's pale face.

The Doctor nodded, "The Dalek shot only knocked him out. He should come round in a few hours."

"And what about you?" Martha asked, casting a worried glance over at him.

"Oh, I'll be fine." He replied, feigning a smile, "I have to go and get rid of these Daleks first though."

"But Doctor..." Martha paused, then said, "I want to come with you."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, Martha, you have to look after Harry. You're a Doctor, remember."

Martha hesitated, then nodded, "But if you aren't back within the hour, I'm going to look for you, OK?"

"Deal."

The Doctor slowly got to his feet, and hiding his pain, he fled from the MedBay and back to the console room, where he took one swift look round the room, before pulling the door open and exiting his home.

"The Doc-tor is coming." Dalek Caan shrieked as the Doctor moved out of the shadows and into the Great Hall.

"What if I am?" The Doctor replied coldly, getting up onto one of the four tables and walking along it's surface, not taking his eyes off any of the four Daleks positioned on the raised platform in front of the teacher's table.

"I was wrong." The Doctor's voice echoed off of the walls, ricocheting off the cold stone like a bouncy ball, "I thought you were working for Voldemort to get to Harry, but seeing as you just killed him, I assume you're not."

"No, Doc-tor, you were right, but Daleks are supreme, when they have gained their entrance into Hogwarts, no assistance is needed."

The Doctor nodded, "Ah, right, you used he Dark Lord!"

Dalek Thay moved forwards, and flew up in the air so that it was at equal heights with the Doctor before screeching, "No Doc-tor, I am the Dark Lord!"

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he watched in horror as the metal canister surrounding the Dalek began to open to reveal a prone figure moving out from within.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestions or questions, I will review reply. Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this has taken a while to put up, but now that it's summer I'll have plenty of time to update ! :D Also, can I include a special thanks to my friend Heather, who gave me the great Voldemort Dalek idea! Thanks! :P**

**Chapter 20**

The Doctor stood, transfixed as the cloaked figure began to emerge from the metal canister. He gulped as Voldemort lowered himself onto the platform next to the other Daleks and take a deep breath. After being stuck in a metal box for ages, who wouldn't want oxygen.

The Doctor took a step backwards, barely daring to look Voldemort directly in the eyes. The Dark Lord's appearance was exactly as the book had described, the Doctor noted. His eyes were as red as blood, and his nose didn't appear to be present at all, apart from the two slits positioned directly where the nose should have been.

Voldemort glanced behind him at the remaining Daleks, before turning to face the Doctor and producing a terrifying smirk. The Doctor was sure he was going to speak at any minute, voicing the deadly words which killed you the second after they were announced. It was too quick to allow him to regenerate. He'd be gone forever.

The words Voldemort did say, however, weren't the ones the Doctor had thought. After a moment, Voldemort rose onto the table on which the Doctor was situated halfway up, and said, "Hold him."

The Doctor let out a shudder as unexpectedly, strong hands grasped him from behind and held him firmly.

"Ok, ok...yes, sorry." The Doctor began, letting out a nervous smile, holding his hands up in surrender, well as far as they could go anyway, considering his upper hands were immobile, "Wait, before you do anything, I want to say something." He paused, and when Voldemort didn't reply, or make any sudden movements, he remembered that he liked to see his prisoners tortured before he killed them, so he had time to turn him around, "Right, thank you, ok, so there was this boy I met in the year...um...2000 and...ah, yes 2010. Great year that was, anyway, his name was James, no Josh...hang on, Jamie! Yeah, Jamie. This boy, he was always doing maths, day in, day out, and mostly, it was drawing graphs. So I said to him, 'Jamie, do something different with your life. Live a little.' And so after that this girl and I managed to persuade him to try some cooking, and we taught him how to make pancakes." he sighed before adding, "From that day on, he's always made pancakes...we-ll, not yet, but when 2010 comes around, I can see you all getting free pancakes!"

He smiled as he finished off his story, as if it was as fresh a memory as if it had been yesterday. Voldemort paused after this, taking in the Doctor's mad expression, before letting out a loud cackle and edging closer to the Doctor, "And what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm just trying to show you, Voldy, that you can change your personality, and I know you've done bad things in the past, but there can always be a better future, so-."

The Doctor didn't get a chance to finish, for at that moment, Voldemort brought out his wand and silenced him. The Doctor could neither speak, or make any audible sound whatsoever.

"You've spoken enough." Voldemort whispered, moving even closer, so he was standing directly in front of the Doctor now, "I can't stand for your constant...rambling." He stopped, looking at the Doctor intently before speaking again, "You know, you look distinctly like one of my old death eaters. Actually so much so that you could be his twin. Interesting. His name was Barty Crouch, silly boy. Got himself involved with me, and now he's gone. Whole soul was sucked out of him for impersonating a teacher to bring me back. Ah well, at least the deed was done before he died. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." He finished on a dangerously soft tone, just causing the situation to feel even more desperate.

There was a pause as the Dark Lord began to pace up and down the table, not saying anything at all, until he stopped again.

"I would ask you where Harry Potter is, but I forgot, he was exterminated!" He cackled again, "How easy it was to kill him when you have these at your aid."

He indicated to the Daleks still positioned on the platform, "The Daleks have told me all about you. Their worst enemy. Now my worst enemy has been killed, perhaps I should allow them to do the honours. What do you think?"

It was meant as a rhetorical question, but even so, it caused the Doctor to struggle in his captors grip, trying with all of his might to break free. It was no use, though. He was stuck. Then he remembered; the sonic screwdriver - if he could only manoeuvre himself into the right position to allow himself access to the inside pocket of his suit jacket!

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I'll update again tomorrow! :D Only a few more chapters to go! Let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions or criticisms, and please tell me what you think! Thanks! :D:D:D**

**Also, can I just add that the part with Jamie, maths and pancakes was completely random, but I promised I'd mention him, so Jamie, there you go! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a ridiculously long time, but I've been really busy with exams, etc. ****L It's now summer though, so I'm back! :D **

**Chapter 21**

The Doctor reached further into his suit, clasping the cold metal of his sonic screwdriver. One little press of that in the direction of the Daleks, and their systems would weaken then their protective shields slightly. He didn't know how the sonic would effect Voldemort, but he was willing to give it a try.

As Voldemort continued his malicious speech, the Doctor slowly began to pull out the screwdriver. The fact that Voldemort hadn't attempted to kill him instantly confused him. From reading the books, the Doctor had always got the impression that Voldemort killed without much conversation. Maybe he sensed that the Doctor knew more than he let on, and the Doctor wanted to scare him, even only slightly.

"-and now that Harry Potter is demised, I turn to you, the Doctor, as you call yourself." Voldemort's callous voice echoed through the hall, bouncing off the hard sandstone walls.

"Yup, that's right." The Doctor replied, attempting a carefree tone as he carefully manoeuvred the sonic screwdriver behind his back and positioned it at the person behind, who was completely oblivious to this movement, "But I must say this, your highness, the future doesn't look very bright for you, if you get me." The Doctor mocked.

Voldemort's sadistic expression faltered slightly, and he glided slightly closer to the Doctor, "And what are you talking about? How could you know what the future holds?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well, because I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord."

With that, the Doctor, shot the sonic screwdriver in the direction of his captor, and to his surprise, the man stumbled, letting out a cry.

"It burns, master!" He cried falling to his knees, "It is a magical contraption I have never seen!"

Voldemort paused, looking down towards the sonic and began to laugh again.

"And you honestly think that _that _can defeat the most powerful wizard of all time? I think not."

He brought out his wand and reached it above his head. The Doctor knew what he was going to say, but before he could, he acted fact, skidding round to avoid a Dalek's shoot, he pointed the screwdriver and Voldemort and pressed it until the buzzer shone a luminous blue. The beam shot straight at Voldemort and hit his arm, knocking his wand out of his hand.

Voldemort let out a cry and grabbed his hand. Upon the pale skin, some red scorch marks were beginning to show.

The Doctor spun towards Dalek Thay and shot the screwdriver in his direction. If it affected him, it didn't let it show, as he continued to move undeterred towards him, shot ready.

Turning, the Doctor ran, attempting to outrun the shot. However, as he felt the pain connect with his body, he knew that the shot had reached it's mark. The impact of the shot made him fall forwards, hitting the cold stone floor painfully. Not only having been hit once already today, the Doctor knew he was going to regenerate. His body wouldn't be able to survive two Dalek shots. And with Voldemort hovering above him, he sighed sadly as he realised how much he had loved this form of himself.

Tingles begin to erupt in his side, which didn't normally happen during a regeneration, or so he thought. Before he could contemplate this concept any longer though, his face hit the hard floor, and his head spun as the world went black.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Look out for an update tonight or tomorrow J Also, reviews will be appreciated! Thanks :D**


End file.
